


Night Collections

by turntechRavager



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechRavager/pseuds/turntechRavager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a series of drabbles, probably most smut or possibly fluff based. Open to taking almost any prompts with nearly any pairing you can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cal/Roxy Student/Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains underage rape.

Her screams are like music to your ears. Each one is another burst of encouragement that urges you to hold her wrist tighter, push her face down against the table and fuck her harder. "Yeah, you like that, don't you? For a skinny bitch you sure have a big, greedy pussy. So wet and tight around my cock, can't get enough of it can you?"

The way she sobs and begs you to stop falls on deaf ears as you're pretty sure she's full of it. This was what she wanted after all, having someone fuck her into submission. You've seen how she acts around the other guys, how she's always been flaunting her ass in those skirts and practically begging to be bent over the nearest surface. For a fifteen year old, she's always flounced around like such a little slut. And now she wants to take it back? It's already too late for that when the proof of how much she enjoys this despite her protests is practically soaking your dick. 

"Come on, moan for me like the bitch in heat you are." Her protests are broken as she does exactly what you ask of her when you adjust your angle to ram right against her g-spot. She may be crying and begging you to stop, but you know better. You're her PE teacher, and even after the first time you had "raped" Miss Roxy Lalonde she continued to prance around in those short little gym shorts of hers and hadn't reported you. Why else would she not say a word unless she wanted it again?

She's getting louder by the minute and you have to release your grip on her hair to smack her ass hard as a signal to shut the fuck up. The gym may be mostly empty, but god fucking forbid your sister comes in one of these days to see why you're taking so long. Calliope would probably murder you herself if she caught you fucking one of your students. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And by the way Lalonde quiets her moans and pleas into desperate sobs as she spasms and orgasms just from another spank and repeated slams against her spot, you know she won't be saying anything for a while.


	2. Caliborn/Jane Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet thoughts between Caliborn and Jane. For Okami <3

No one would believe you if you told them how sweet he can be. How that all it takes is a little hand holding to make him blush or how he always smells like something sugary if you can get close enough to tell. That it's not cigarette sticks he's usually got in his mouth but the sweetest lollipops. There's a lot of things about Caliborn that you wouldn't have guessed when you first met him either. 

Just like everyone else, you only saw him as a heartless bastard who deserved to have his ass kicked and that ego ripped down a few dozen pegs. But once you became friends with his twin sister and started hanging around their house more, you started to notice things that most people never get to see. Coming over to see Callie turned into coming over early to wait for her and eventually coming over to wait for her turned into coming over when she wasn't around to take care of her brother. 

He's still a jerk, but he's a sweet jerk. Especially if you bake for him, he loves your cakes. He never says it outright but you can tell by the way he stops using direct insults and doesn't say much at all until every last bite is gone. After a while he stops complaining about your presence all together and instead complains if you're late. 

Sometimes you're really not sure just what it is between the two of you, he's not really the type to talk about it and you're not sure what to say. But the way he almost shyly puts his arm around you when you're watching movies together, the less frequent harsh words and the way he flushes and grumbles when you hold his hand, you think that whatever it is it's definitely something you'd like to work with.


End file.
